7 Razones Por Las Que Harry No Esta En Ravenclaw (Traduccion)
by TabaCat Stoner
Summary: Cuándo se trata de las cosas dichas de forma indirecta, Harry puede estar un poco ciego (por ejemplo cuando le pregunta a Ron lo que Seamus esta haciendo cuando conjura el hechizo silenciador) Esto es tomar la inocencia y ese lado ciego de Harry al extremo... Esto es como Tom Riddle puso su trasero a trabajar intentando conquistar a Harry y como Harry simplemente no lo entendía.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Tom miraba al niño nuevo. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Él no era nada en especial. Era solo otro estudiante promedio como cualquier otro. Él tenía el cabello negro, que parecía como si no hubieran pasado un peine por el -¿Acaso él realmente pensaba que el estilo enmarañado se veía caliente? - tenía fuertes ojos verdes, ocultos bajo esos horribles anteojos redondos,tenia ropas muggle bajo la túnica, y eran ropas al menos cuatro tallas más grandes - ¿Qué? ¿No tenía suficiente dinero para comprar al menos ropas de segunda mano en su talla?

Realmente no había ninguna razón para que Tom se fijará en este niño nuevo que había aparecido un día y entrado directamente a quinto año. Realmente no había... Al menos hasta que un día entró a clase de DCAO; el nuevo profesor - el último había salido corriendo llorando - se había atrevido a enparejarlo con tan mediocre estudiante. Esto no habría sido más que una non grata situación para no repetirse si este novato no se las hubiera arreglado para golpearlo.

Tom observaba al otro adolescente sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw riendo con algunos Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff. Tanto como pudiera el chico evadiria a cualquiera y a todo Slytherin.

"Sabes Riddle. Si sigues mirándolo, la gente comenzará a preguntarse si tienes algo por Sarah"

Tom se volvió para mirar por lo bajo a Lestrange. No, el no tenía algo por Jareth Cake Sarah - Honestamente ¿Qué muggle tiene la audacia de llamar a su hijo Cake? - Él no podía sacárselo de la cabeza...

"Yo no tengo algo por nadie. Aún menos por alguien tan ordinario como él"

Lestrange sonrió ampliamente a su bebida.

"Si tú lo dices...Pensaba que aconsejarte en pedir algunas frases de ligue de las chicas si tú estas interesado en meterte en los pantalones del sangre sucia"

Antes de que Tom pudiera terminar la maldición a su conpañero tuvo un vistazo de Sarah - ¿Y no era ridículo ese apellido? - retorciendose bajo él en su mente.

"Entonces... ¿Frases de ligue dices?"


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer** : Ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de los personajes de los libros y películas me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Tampoco obtengo remuneración al escribir esta historia.

 **Pairing** : Harry Potter/Tom Riddle.

 **Warning** : Universo alterno. Viaje en el tiempo. Malas líneas de flirteo.

::

::

"Hablando"

" _Hablando en otro idioma_ "

'Pensando'

-Lengua Parsel-

 _Sueño/Recuerdo/Carta/Periódico/Libro/Pergamino._

 **Está historia pertenece a**

 **Isys Luna Skeeter**

 **Está es una traducción autorizada por ella. El link original estará en mi perfil.** ::

::

 ** **Capítulo 1****

 ** **\- Accio -****

Harry suspiro. No tenía idea de como se las había arreglado para enviarse a sí mismo al pasado. Y por mucho que buscará en la biblioteca no podía encontrar la manera de regresar. Él había pensado que rodearse de Ravenclaws podría hacerlo encontrar alguno que sería capaz de ayudarlo con su problema sin hacer demasiadas preguntas, pero el problema era los Gryffindor y Huffelpuff estaban siempre al rededor.

Antes de esa decisiva clase de DCAO Harry evitaba a los Slytherin como a la plaga. Honestamente no era su culpa que Riddle hubiera dicho que estaba listo cuando no lo estaba... Había sido solo un sencillo encantamiento de desarme y...

Harry suspiro una vez más. Podía sentir los lánguidos ojos de Riddle en su espalda.

¿Qué demonios debería hacer? No había atraído intencionalmente la atención del futuro Señor Oscuro. Infiernos, él incluso se rehusó a admitir su linaje sangre pura Potter y ser solo un mestizo solo para que lo dejaran solo. Aún le daba un capricho cada vez que los Gryffindor le llamaban por su "Segundo nombre".

¡Honestamente! ¡Este director debía ser un idiota! Harry solo había aparecido de ninguna parte y la primera cosa que salto a su mente fue: Jareth Sarah, el recuerdo de una vieja película que Dudley solía mirar - Harry no tenía idea de porqué eso había sido lo primero en si mente -

Y cuando el director Dippet preguntó su surgiendo nombre lo primero que salió antes de que incluso se percatara de lo que estaba sucediendo fue Cake... Después se todo estaba hambriento. Para cuando se fue a enterar que pasaba ese era su nombre.

"Sarath ¡vamos a estar tarde para las clases!"

Harry miro a quien lo había llamado. Cierto, Slytherins gustaban de caminar en grupos y siempre eran los primeros en llegar. Asintió a su nuevo amigo y se levantó para seguir a sus compañeros Slytherin. Lestrange se apareció inmediatamente a su lado.

"Si to fuera tú pasaría menos tiempo con ellos y más tiempo con nosotros ¡nosotros somos tú familia, no ellos!" advirtió él sangre pura, pero Harry se limitó a sonreírle como respuesta.

Otro problema, el director Dippet había puesto el sombrero sobre la cabeza de Harry mientras su mente aún estaba confundida con lo que estaba pasando y Harry obtuvo su trasero lanzado a Slytherin antes de poder protestar.

En medio de la clase, Harry se encontró trabajando - ¡otra vez! - junto a Riddle.

"¿Sabes? Cuando dije 'Accio Bonbom' no esperaba que funcionará"

Harry se paralizó y se giró hacia Riddle ¿que dem...?

"¿Qué dijiste?" se encontró a sí mismo preguntando.

¿Se las habría arreglado Riddle de alguna retorcida manera para traer a Harry desde el futuro? ¿Era esa la razón de que aún no encontrará la forma de regresar a su tiempo? ¿Porque el culpable era Riddle? ¿Entonces eso significaba que Riddle sabía quién era Harry y la razón se estar allí? ¿Qué él era la razón de que Harry estuviera allí en primer lugar?.

Harry apretó sus puños con fuerza, él encontraría una forma de regresar. No había ninguna manera de que Tom Marvolo Riddle - aka Lord Voldemort - consiguiera algo.

"Dejame en paz, Riddle" escupió en voz baja.

::

 **N/T:Cake es pastel en inglés.**

 **¡Hola! En lo que puedo sentarme a escribir apropiadamente, estaré publicando esta traducción. Es una de mis historias favoritas y espero que la disfruten tanto o más que yo.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de los personajes de los libros y películas me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Tampoco obtengo remuneración al escribir esta historia.

 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Tom Riddle **.**

 **Warning** : Universo alterno. Viaje en el tiempo. Malas líneas de flirteo.

::

::

"Hablando"

" _Hablando en otro idioma_ "

'Pensando'

-Lengua Parsel-

 _Sueño/Recuerdo/Carta/Periódico/Libro/Pergamino._

 **Está historia pertenece a**

 **Isys Luna Skeeter**

 **Está es una traducción autorizada por ella. El link original estará en mi perfil**.

 **::**

 **::**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **-Felix Felicis-**

Harry estaba furioso, más allá de furioso ¡estaba enloquecido! ¿Cómo se atrevía Riddle a tirar a Harry desde el futuro? ¿Cómo se atrevía?. Él casi lanza el libro que estaba leyendo hasta el otro lado de la habitación ¿Como demonios Riddle había utilizado un simple 'Accio' en Harry? ¡Demonios! Harry quería golpear su cabeza contra la muralla. ¿Era Riddle tan inteligente acaso? ¿Como para inventar un hechizo que nadie había visto?

Harry se rehusaba a aceptar y paso al siguiente libro del montón ¡él no abandonaría la biblioteca hasta haber leído todos los libros de convocación hoy!.

Para el septimo libro Harry estaba en el punto de querer sacarse los ojos ¿Cómo demonios Hermione hacía esto?

Harry recostó contra el librero y miro hacia el techo con un gemido estaba cansado de todo esto. Él quería a sus amigos, quería su Hogwarts, quería su hogar.

"Debo haber tomado algo de _Felix Felicis_ porque creo que estoy a punto de tener suerte"

Harry miro a su lado para ver a Riddle justo al lado de él.

"¿Felix qué?"

" _Felix Felicis,_ una poción para la suerte" explicó Riddle aproximándose, deteniéndose prácticamente sobre Harry con toda su descomunal altura.

Harry rodó los ojos ¿Realmente tenía que presumir su 'poder' sobre Harry?

"Bien por ti Riddle, la próxima vez guarda algo para mi" murmuró y guardo el libro en la estantería tras él, antes de girarse y escabullirse bajo los brazos de Riddle-¿Por qué demonios estaba el otro adolescente encerrando a Harry entre sus brazos? - fuera de la biblioteca. No había manera de que estuviera quedándose con un dolor de cabeza matador y un enigma que eran demasiado para su mente confundida.

"Entonces, ¿encontraste lo que querías Cake?" Harry elevó la mirada para ver a Charlus Potter bajando las escaleras, viniendo probablemente desde la sala común de Gryffindor y sacudió la cabeza "Lástima... Ven, vamos a los jardines ¿tal vez puedas hornear para nosotros?"

Harry río, pero asintió dejando a su ancestro tirar de él escaleras abajo.


	4. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer** : Ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de los personajes de los libros y películas me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Tampoco obtengo remuneración al escribir esta historia.

 **Pairing** : Harry Potter/Tom Riddle.

 **Warning** : Universo alterno. Viaje en el tiempo. Malas líneas de flirteo.

"Hablando"

 _"Hablando en otro idioma"_

'Pensando'

-Lengua Parsel-

 _Sueño/Recuerdo/Carta/Periódico/Libro/Pergamino._

 **Está historia pertenece a**

 **Isys Luna Skeeter**

 **Está es una traducción autorizada por ella. El link original estará en mi perfil.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **\- Expelliarmus -**

Harry dejó el campo riendo. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz. Trató de recordar otra vez porque había estado peleando con sus nuevos amigos Gryffindor que los había llevado a un amigable partido de Quidditch por mucho tiempo... ¡Además! Riddle odiaba el Quidditch ¿por qué debía preocuparse por el chico?.

"Me alegra mucho que no te unieras al equipo Cake" repitió Charlus "serias difícil de vencer"

Harry rió, pasando una mano por su desordenado y sucio cabello.

"Iugh, necesito un baño...¿Te veo en la cena?"

"Puedes apostarlo" concedió Charlus caminando hacia las escaleras.

Harry asintió y corrió hacia las mazmorras, una tonta sonrisa en su rostro. Honestamente ¿por qué había estado tan preocupado? Sentía como si un enorme peso hubiera abandonado sus hombros, era tan calmante, tan relajante, tan...

"Tú sonrisa es como un expelliarmus, simple pero me desarma"

Harry tropezó y cayó de cara contra el piso. Se giro con una nariz sangrante para encontrar a Riddle observándolo con una mezcla de diversión y superioridad.

Harry se levanto, rechazando la mano que le era ofrecida y camino directo a la sala común Slytherin, por los fríos corredores hasta llegar a sus dormitorios.

Los cambios de humor de Riddle le estaban dando migraña. Harry miro la manga de su túnica manchada con sangre ¿y como demonios compraría una nueva ahora?

Harry tomó un baño y puso papel en su nariz, para el momento en que arribo al gran comedor su nariz ya había sanado. Harry se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw y Charlus inmediatamente elevó una ceja.

"Riddle" eso parecía una explicación suficiente para cualquier problema de Harry, una que ninguno de sus colegas de atrevería a cuestionar en veracidad.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer** : Ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de los personajes de los libros y películas me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Tampoco obtengo remuneración al escribir esta historia.

 **Pairing** : Harry Potter/Tom Riddle.

 **Warning** : Universo alterno. Viaje en el tiempo. Malas líneas de flirteo.

"Hablando"

" _Hablando en otro idioma"_

'Pensando'

-Lengua Parsel-

 _Sueño/Recuerdo/Carta/Periódico/Libro/Pergamino._

 **Está historia pertenece a**

 **Isys Luna Skeeter**

 **Está es una traducción autorizada por ella. El link original estará en mi perfil.**

 **Capítulo IV**

 **\- AK -**

"¿Tenemos que... Qué?" preguntó Harry a Charlus aterrorizado "Por favor dime que estás bromeando"

"No lo estoy. Vamos, no te matará"

Harry observó la túnica de gala que sus amigos le habían comprado, ya que él no tenia suficiente - en realidad nada - para comprar una por si mismo.

"Per...

"Sin pero" argumento Cassandra, una Ravenclaw "Te verás precioso en ella. Ahora pontela para que podamos hacer algo con ese nido que llamas cabello"

Harry busco en los chicos por algo de ayuda, pero no encontró nada. Gruñonamente entro al lavabo de los chicos a cambiarse. De verdad no podía creer que estuviera siendo forzado a asistir a otro baile de Yule.

-7RPHNR-

Harry entró al gran salón sintiéndose demasiado vestido, tironeaba las pomposas mangas de su túnica. Se sentía como Ron vistiendo la túnica de su tía. No ayudó el que en cuanto Harry y sus amigos, y las citas de sus amigos, entrarán al gran salón todos girarán para observarlos. No ayudaba que Harry fuera el único soltero. No ayudaba que Harry fuera el único Slytherin. No ayudaba el que...

"Es una lastima que tengamos que sentarnos en nuestras mesas esta noche. ¿Me guardas un baile, Cake?"

"¡Definitivamente no!" repuso Harry a la chica que reía, antes de avanzar a su propia mesa.

Al notar como Riddle lo recorría de arriba a abajo con la mirada, Harry se ruborizo. Honestamente ¿Para que lo había puesto el futuro Señor Oscuro en esta línea de tiempo después de todo?

Como sea que se veía, debió ser suficiente para que le ofrecieran un puesto en el grupo, algo que sólo conseguían los altos cargos en Slytherin, y Harry... El estaba en el fondo, incluso los de primer año estaban por sobre él, era así de mal. Harry aceptó el asiento- porque atreverse a rechazarlo significaría no sobrevivir la noche cuando volvieran a la sala común de Slytherin - Y se sentó frente a Riddle, un par de personas se sentaron junto a él.

Al final de la noche, sus compañeros de casa comenzaron a dejar la mesa en parejas, y pronto Harry se encontró sentado solo, mientras los demás bailaban. Riddle tampoco tenía pareja- Y no porque Harry fuera a cuestionar eso - así que esta era la oportunidad de Harry de cuestionar el porqué había sido arrastrado hasta este tiempo ¿Por qué él? ¿Sospechaba algo Riddle del futuro? ¿O es que había alguna otra razón?

"He estado tratando de preguntarte algo desde que llegaste al comedor" Harry oyo que Riddle comenzaba, Harry se volvió hacia él con una ceja arqueada "¿Acaso sobreviviste a un Avada Kedavra?"

Harry se tenso.

"¿Qué?" ¿Era esa la razón para ser tirado hasta este tiempo? ¿Debido a su incapacidad para morir bajo la maldición? ¿Riddle quería estudiarlo?

"Porque eres mortiferamente hermoso"

Harry puso una sonrisa burlona y se levantó rumbo a la mesa de Ravenclaw. No le importaba si lo atacaban cuando llegara a su sala común. De ninguna manera se quedaría con un adolescente que encontraba a Harry "Hermoso" solo por su incapacidad para morir.

"Riddle dijo algo ¿cierto?" preguntó Cassandra, y mientras Harry asentia ella suspiraba "Te puedes esconder en nuestra sala común esta noche si quieres. Nuestra contraseña es un acertijo de todos modos, nadie puede prohibirte la entrada si contestas para entrar"

"Gracias"

"No hay problema"


End file.
